


Got Me on Loop

by distressedsunshine



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distressedsunshine/pseuds/distressedsunshine
Summary: Saoirse Lilac Bloom has never been actually in love. She has always been questioning the concept of love itself throughout her life; which she’s been living for 20 years. She thought that if the concept is real, it won’t be easy to fall in love in a snap. In a blink of an eye. Fuck that “love at the first sight” concept. It’s never been easy to fathom anything that exists in this life. Not to mention this concept of love that is physically, non-existent.And there goes Roger Meddows Taylor, the ladies’ man. A total rock-star who self-proclaimed himself as “a good lay” but in the real side, he’s a total hard-working man who just want to bang every thump on his drum kit right, neat, and perfect. To Roger, love has never been a thing. He has always kept his faith on affection and lust rather than love underneath his sleeve. The only business/es that kept him on his track are : the stage and the bed.John Richard Deacon. As neat as his name always sounds on the ears of others, John always tries to keep his life rightly on track. Love exists, and he shall embrace it whenever he felt it. A total good old-fashioned lover boy who will keep his love deep down to the core.





	1. I : Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> * NOTE : Hi everyone! SO I’m trying to pour my thoughts and feelings about these characters I’ve built into a piece of writing. It will probably continue as a series, I guess. And another important stuff : This will probably be the first time I’m getting this serious on writing an actual piece of writing (in this case, a fanfiction). English is not my first language so I REAAALLY beg your pardon for some grammatical mistakes (I’ll probably make) in this piece. As for the time frame, I decided to not really set it since I’m afraid it will get all mixed up or anything so this is truly purely FICTIONAL, to the core. But honestly, I’m currently writing this with the image of Roger, Deaky, and the rest of the band in the 80s (GOD I’d die for 80s!Roger & 80s!Deaky). But anyway, that’s what I have in mind, feel free to have your imaginations run as wild as you please. Please let me know what you think about this piece anytime. Enjoy!

**Saoirse was tired.**

 

Tired from all the works she had to do. Tired of all the responsibilities she had on her shoulders. Tired from all the paper works that have been lining up to be touched by her. Tired from having a non-stop life questions making a crowd inside her brain.

 

She decided that she needed a break. A night away; that was all that she needed. Perhaps all she needed was to dance the night away, probably filling her empty cup with some laughter and orange juice. Enjoyed some good pieces of music with her best friend, Karen. Not minding any kind of stares, including the flirty ones. Yeah, that was all she needed.

 

So there she went with her very best friend, Karen, to the famous pub which happened to be two blocks away from Karen’s place. Saoirse decided to go all casual : put her flowery casual summer dress in her favorite color (blue), tied her gleaming jet black hair on a loose ponytail, and a pair of yellow converse. Karen really did dress herself up, though. She really took this outing with Saoirse seriously.

 

“Come on,  _Sersh._ You gotta dress to impress.” Karen said with a goofy grin while hooking her arm on Saoirse’s.

 

“Why thank you for the note, Karen. The only human I need to impress is myself; a dying bitch in the making. She needs to get saved and impressed.” Saoirse said in a desperate tone before chuckling a bit.

“Worry not, damsel in distress. We’re going to see Queen, live. And that’s more than the help a dying bitch needed. Lucky you, Missy!” Karen snapped back at her.

“Oh and lucky you. There’s gotta be an ocean of men and I know for sure my best friend right here gonna snatch one or two of that ocean.”

“You kidding me, Sersh? One or two? And I thought I am your best friend. I’ll snatch five! Watch me!”

And with that, Saoirse knocked herself out in laughter as they’ve both entered the crowded pub. This is nice, she thought. The crowd, it’s never been an actual thing that she fancies. But this, the moment she spent on going out with Karen, getting her snappy witty remarks which always have a spot on finding their way to drown Saoirse in a bowl of laughter, was worth the price. Sure, she fancies solitude much better but this kind of moment won’t be traded for anything. She should just makes sure to not get drunk and probably prevents any kind of unwanted situation, such as : getting herself on the bed of an unknown man after a night of making out or some sort.

 

_Get her mind as straight as a ruler. Get jolly on orange juice._

 

Both Karen and Saoirse made their way to the bar, ordering their things. Saoirse flashed her best friend a smile before giving her a side-hug.

“There, there, girl. I know your torture. All. This. Time. No love, no sex, no boy-”

“Shush.” She put her index finger on Karen’s lips to give it a pause.

“Alrighty, Miss. I-don’t-believe-in-love-yet, don’t you know that at the very least, sex is a necessity?”

“Oh believe me, I know. I’ve studied that, remember? Hail Freud.” 

“Stop being all theoretical and get practical girl! You really could pull it off. I mean, look at you..”

The drinks arrived on the table. Saoirse mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the bartender along with a gentle smile before raising her cup of orange juice to Karen.

“Look at me, Mom. I’m about to sip my orange juice.” She said with a grin before taking the sip.

“Bloody hell. You’re twenty and you’re really drinking a juice in a pub. You’re twenty and you’ve never had sex. Never had an actual romantic experience despite all the love men have been showering you with. Eyes open, beauty! You could just pick any man and just let him slept with you. Pick the hottest one!”

“I cannot afford to lower my “sad bitch” level, Karen. I’ve got life fucking me hard enough. Can’t afford any kind of human male to double the weight on me.” She replied, shrugging it off. This kind of remark was more than usual. She got used to it.

“Until when though, babe?” Karen held her right shoulder after putting down her martini on the table.

“Until the ‘It’ moment, Karen.”

“And when will that happen?”

“How on earth am I supposed to know? It’s one of those questions inside my brain that has remained unsolved.” Saoirse said, smiling ever so slightly at the woman in front of her.

“You and those damn life questions.”

They both let out a hearty chuckle before sipping their own liquids in their own cups. 

“Hey, do you know when will Queen perform?” Karen asked the bartender

“Well, ma’am. Sadly, they’ve wrapped their performance just before your arrival. Some other bands are still on the line though.” The bartender simply answered

“Oh no.”

“Oh no, Karen. I’m sorry. I should’ve picked you up earlier tonight. I know you love that band so much.” Saoirse said, in a deep tone of guilt. She should’ve not drowned herself in a long hesitation and just picked Karen up right away.

“I know you love ‘Killer Queen’ a little bit too much as well, Sersh. But worry not, I still have other schedules in mind.” Karen took another sip of her martini before flashing her best friend a smirk.

“Damn right, get ‘em boys, Lady.” Saoirse let out a chuckle before rolling her eyes in a playful manner.

“But I need to excuse myself for that. Can’t let my not-up-for-sex-yet mate getting on the way. Is that okay?”

Saoirse simply made an okay sign with her fingers as the response before ordering another cup of juice for herself.

“Or… My damsel in distress might as well join me on the fun and-”

“And, nope. I’m totally okay with it. I’ll enjoy this fine jazz music currently playing here with my orange juice.”

“God. You should try having a best friend like Saoirse Bloom.”

“And what is that supposed to feel like?”

“It’s a tough job, girl. Tough job.”

Saoirse cracked into another fit of laughter before pushing Karen off the chair.

“Good luck on fishing your fishes, Capt.” Saoirse replied by saluting Karen playfully

And after that, Karen completely dissolved into the crowd. Leaving Saoirse alone at the bar, along with many other strangers that she won’t even mind to start a conversation with. She was good with the soothing jazz music playing in the background and her cup of orange juice. It was all good until a man took the empty seat beside her which previously belonged to Lady Karen. Saoirse didn’t even bother to look at him at first. 

“A whiskey and a bronx, please?” The man ordered to the bartender. His voice was raspy… but tender at the same time.

Saoirse could felt that his gaze was currently digging its way down her skull. She shifted on her seat a bit due to the lack of comfort she was having. She then decided to take her notebook from her sling-bag to reduce the awkward tension on the air. She could saw the bartender brought two cups of the man’s orders to the table. And to her surprise, the man beside her shifted one of the cups he ordered to her side of table.

“Sorry?” There she went off. Finally turning herself to face the man to ask what was the drink supposed to mean. He was taking a sip of his whiskey, still not facing her directly. Saoirse could saw how fine his jawlines are. His blonde hair. His black sunglasses. ‘Who the hell would have the audacity to wear sunglasses in a place like this, in an hour like this? Weirdo.’ She thought to herself.

The man finally turned his direction fully to the woman.

“Well, aren’t you a beauty.” He said.

Saoirse cannot help herself but to let an airy chuckle. 

“Sorry?” She scoffed as she crossed her arms on her chest, annoyed.

“Is ‘sorry’ the only word you could speak of, love?”

“Well, I’ll tell you what. This.” She pointed at the glass the man shifted for her,  _a bronx. “_ Thank you but I don’t need this.” She shifted the glass back to the man.

“Oh there you go. Voice even prettier speaking other words other than simply ‘sorry’“ He replied with a smirk, propping himself with an arm on the table. Through his black glasses, he analyzed every feature of her. Her hazel eyes, pointed nose, and perfectly plump healthy lips. He could tell for sure that this girl was definitely not a smoker.

“Sorry, but I found that uncomfortable. We might as well mind our business and drink in silence.” She dropped her arms to her sides, unconsciously letting out a heavy sigh before continuing, “I just want to have a good night, really.”

“Well, then you shall have a great one, darling.”

Saoirse flashed the man a smile before giving him a nod.

“You don’t recognize me?” The man asked.

Her left eyebrow perked up at the question. This man didn’t seem familiar at all. Definitely not a friend from college. 

“No…?” She answered with a slight tilt of her head, unsure.

He then took off his black glasses. Staring through her eyes directly. Baby blue eyes.

And there she got stoned.

His eyes were shining. Those pair of beautiful blue eyes. The vision of his eyes in her hazel eyes was more than everything. It reminded her of the blue sweater her mom knitted for her with love. It somehow brought her to feel the warmth of her cup of chamomile tea. It also brought her to the ecstasy she felt on her iced coffee. 

His gaze seemed to be flirtatious and tempting.

But for the first time, Saoirse didn’t mind.

His eyes spoke ‘I want you’

But for the first time, she really took the gaze as a compliment.

He was a stranger.

She didn’t believe in affection at the first encounter.

But the crinkles in the corners of the stranger’s eyes got her all rounded.

Her cheeks flushed red.

He laughed.

It was not long until she finally spoke,

**“I’m lost.”** She said.

He cracked out a chuckle.

“Now you know who I am.” He said.

She frowned.

“I don’t.”

He frowned back at her before making his way back to his triumph smirk.

“Let’s cut off the game. That’s impossible for you to have no idea who I am.” He said.

Her frown only got deeper. Confusion filling her all up. She was certain she had no idea about this man. 

“Oh, God. You’re serious. You really have no idea who I am.” He laughed before scooting closer to her.

“I’m lost.” She unconsciously let those words trailed off her lips again.

“Said that twice already, Little Miss Sunshine.” He put back his smirk as he placed his palm on her inner thigh, caressing it gently.

She sat there dumbfounded in silence. Heat only rising up and up inside her body at his touch. Her hazel eyes not leaving his captivating blue eyes.

 

**“You’re lost.”** He leaned closer to her face.

**“And I found you, sunshine.”** He placed a peck on one of the corners of her lips.

 

“I’m Roger Taylor, love.”


	2. Good News, Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one is here! WARNING : SMUT SMUT SMUT. Deaky will come out soon. Enjoy and please give me your thoughts about it so far. Much love. x

**She was there.**

She sat there looking through his eyes, looking lost drowning in the ocean that his eyes capable to create. She made it obvious that she was lost judging only by her looks, he could tell it.  _Another prey, he thought._

But then she told him directly, unconsciously, that she was  _indeed_ lost. 

 

_I know, girl._

 

Roger knew all that it was all so predictable. They were so close. Roger knew that they were just some kisses and two drinks away from his bed. Then he could had this lady all to himself for one night. After all, that was the area of his expertise; got the ladies swoon over him and screw them over in a night. All these  _one-nights_ were his forte. And he knew it. He got her.

“And what’s your name, love?” He said, caressing her left cheek gently, eyes not leaving hers even in a second.

“Bloom.” She said, gripping on the fabric of her dress.

Roger furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, lips still flashing his best smile to the lady.

“Saoirse Lilac Bloom. That’s the full one. My pals often call me with ‘Sersh’ though.” She replied, finally having the ability to break the eye-contact with the man by looking down to her lap, fingers fiddling with the hem of her casual dress.

“That’s complex.”

“I know. I like it, though.” She said, chuckling before facing him directly in the eyes again.

Roger shook his head while chuckling.

“I love it.” He said as he scanned her thoroughly from head to toe.

 

_She’s beautiful._

 

_She smells like peaches, berries, and lemons._

 

_She looks like a **good news.**_

 

“And what brings Miss Bloom here?” 

“Stress. Desperation. Sadness.” She replied lightly while shrugging before taking another sip of her orange juice.

“A break-up?” Roger asked, interested.

She almost choked hearing the question before cracking into a fit of laughter.

 

“Do I look like one suffering from a break-up phase?”

“I don’t know, maybe? If you happen to be one, I could always come in handy.”

“And what would you do?”

“I don’t know. Take you to bed and give you all the pleasure you deserve?” He flashed her the smirk in mischief.

She scoffed at his answer. 

 

_How unbelievable, she thought._

 

_This man was just trying to get into my pants._

 

But she hated herself.

She hated herself because she liked how he took some interest in her.

She hated herself for getting fluttered by this man.

She hated how easy she got swoon.

 

_Wake up, Sersh. He was just trying to get into your pants._

_It’s a total certainty that this man has his experience on ladies._

 

“So, taking my offer?” He asked her in a teasing tone to break the temporary silence.

“First of all, I am not in a break-up phase.” 

“Fine. The offer still stands, though.” He calmly replied before taking another sip of his whiskey, eyes already looking at her with more intensity.

And she knew that look.

_He was consumed in lust._

But  _heck,_ she didn’t even feel bothered getting that look from this Roger.

“So?” He asked again, seeing the visible hesitation in her. 

“I don’t know. I really am not good at this.” She shuffled in her seat, her left hand gripping on her cup of orange juice tightly.

 

“I’ll make you feel good. Brushing away those negativity clouding you up.” Roger said, trying to convince the lady. He didn’t want to get turned down. He never got turned down. And he was completely sure getting turned down by this Little Miss Sunshine whom he laid his eyes on wasn’t what he wanted. This week, he didn’t get any good lay. Sure, he fucked several girls already this week.  _That was a routine._ But he didn’t feel an exact pleasure from any encounters he had these pas few weeks. He was not satisfied. But meeting this fresh daisy girl he met by chance, he knew he had a chance to cure it. And Miss Bloom might had been his medicine.

“Persistent, aren’t you.”

“I’ll run for what I want. And I want you, Bloom.”

She shivered at his remark. He was very good at this. 

–

It all went until Saoirse got her back laid on Roger’s king-sized bed. His room was big. He lived in this huge mansion.  _A rich one,_ Saoirse thought to herself. She wasn’t sure what she was doing or what exactly brought her here. She felt like she was kind of tied into a spell. A spell under Roger. All kinds of thoughst started to rush into her mind.  _Is it my ‘It’ moment? Am I breaking my ‘love at the first sight’ concept? No. I am sure this is anything but love. What is love, anyway? I’m just physically attracted to this man. I’m twenty. It’s okay to have it now, right? A meaningless sex? It’s about time, right? ‘It’ moment is not all about having it with emotional attachment, right? It could be anytime where you could just have it._

All of her thoughts-train finally broke once Roger came out from the shower only with a towel wrapped around his waist. He offered Saoirse to join him in the shower but she declined the offer, saying that she had just showered right before she went out tonight. Roger teased her by saying “You didn’t want to try and impress me some more with some scent?” in which she casually replied with “Last time I checked, you were the one who insisted on bringing me here and impress me.” 

Once Roger came out, Saoirse could only put her eyes on him. His body was toned. His arms were fine, way too fine.  _I am physically interested in him, she thought._ Roger immediately hovered on top of her, scanning her perfect facial features.  _She is very beautiful. Purely, beautiful._ He leaned in to her face before closing the gap between them. He kissed her lips. Gently, at first. She welcomed his lips gladly.  _Everything seems right._ It turned the other way around when Roger started to kiss her passionately, hard, and they both knew they’ve both arrived in a zone called lust. 

He went down to pepper some sloppy kisses onto her neck. She let out some low moans at his actions. Roger then tried to take her dress of impatiently, both laughing at how impatient they were. Saoirse had no idea what had gotten into her. She just wanted him to do  _her._ He unclasped her bra before taking one of her mounds into his mouth. She groaned in pleasure. He got even more aroused.

“You still smell like peaches.” He chuckled in between his actions.

“And you somehow still smells like cigarettes and whiskey although you were the one who showered.” She replied, smiling down at the man who was currently devouring her breasts.

“Well try to join me another time in shower so you could make sure that I shower right.” He flashed her a smirk in triumph as he slipped his palm into her black panties, earning a needy groan from her.

“Taylor.” She held into his shoulders tightly at the newness she felt under.

“Yes, love?”

“Fuck me.” She said right into his eyes, all swallowed up into anything what had been going between them.

“Your wish is my command, love.” He shot her another smirk.

–

Roger lazily opened his eyes as the sunshine tried to slipped its way throughout the curtains. He turned to the other side to witness the sight of a sleeping Saoirse Lilac Bloom. Her eyes were shut. His blanket wrapped around her. He noticed that she got that rose-tinted cheeks. He then chuckled remembering how red her face was during last night’s make-out session.

Saoirse opened her eyes at the sound of Roger’s chuckle. She flinched a little.

“Oh God, it really happened.” She said to herself.

“Surpise, love? You got Roger Taylor.” He said to her, a little amused at the first words she spoke after what happened last night.

“And I was not even on alcohol.”

“Damn right you are. You drank that orange juice.”

“And I didn’t got my mind straight as a ruler.” 

“What do you mean? We had a great night.”

“That was my first, Roger.”

Roger paused for a moment. He was her first.  _Therefore, how tight she was. I am her first._

“Well, no regrets, right?” He questioned her, a little anxious.

“No. I should regret nothing. I drove myself into this as well.” She flashed him a small smile.

“Well then, I should get ready for work. See you?” He got up from his bed, leaving her a bit taken a back.

“See you?” She said, more of a question.

“Yes, see you?” 

She scoffed at him.

“So you’re exactly the kind of man I thought you would be.” She said casually while rolling to the empty side of his bed. 

He stopped on his tracks at her remark.

“And what would I be?”

She looked at him with her half-lidded eyes, still laying lazily on his bed.

“A one-night man.”

He flashed her a smirk before walking back to his bed, giving her right cheek a peck.

“You’re adorable, Sersh.”

“That’s a surprise, you remember my name. A man like you forgets name easily, that’s the common case.”

“It will be hard to forget a charming beauty like you, Little Miss Sunshine.”

She chuckled at his response as she looked at the ceiling.

“My first was a  **bad news.”** She said, sternly.

 

He looked at her. Something in her pulled him in. He was about to speak before she cut in,

“Well, see you never, Roger Taylor.” She got up from his bed to pick up her clothes, leaving Roger stoned. Without him knowing why exactly.


End file.
